Haircut
by That Wise Guy
Summary: Ash decides to do something completely out of left field and his friends are in shock. Really? It's just a haircut after all. Though, why did he do it anyway? Amourshipping. One-shot.


Hi, everyone. So, I was originally planning on making an actual fanfic, but that was taking too much time and I wanted to at least ease my way in with it. However, I realized, I didn't make a one-shot in a while so I went to look for some inspiration. I then went on deviantArt (of all places) and saw this fanart made by sickboyrawrs where Ash has short hair and he's showing it off to Serena, who absolutely loves it. So, the idea came from there. If you're interested in what the title is called, its aptly named "Short Haired Ash."

Not the most difficult thing to look up.

* * *

"A-Ash! Y-your hair!"

Said boy just grinned.

He and his partner, Pikachu, watch amused as his friends look at him aghast at the sight of his new design. No longer was he the boy with long spiky hair that even his hat couldn't control, now in its place was spiky _short_ hair that… oddly fitted him!

They were currently at the lobby in the Pokémon Center at Anistar City. Just a few days ago, they suffered from horrendous blizzards along the way, one which almost made Ash and Serena get lost from the group. During that time, Ash kept realizing his hair was getting too long as the winds kept blowing his hair to his eyes, making him unable to see at times. Plus, it was a nuisance to keep on flicking them back… he didn't like flicking them as he felt that was something most of his rivals have done to him. He'd rather not come across as rude doing it.

There was also another major reason why he did it, but for now he's rather proud of his haircut.

He smiles as he scratches the back of his head, enjoying the feel of a brand new haircut. He felt it was time to grow up, or at least change it up a bit.

"Yeah, I like it!" Ash exclaimed with a laugh, closing his eyes as he kept scratching the back of his head. He had a small blush adorning his face as he did so. Pikachu also laughed as it mimicked its trainer, minus the blushing. Those two were exactly alike in a lot of ways.

"Ash! I don't like this! It's too weird on you!" Bonnie exclaimed, pouting as she crosses her arms. She huffs at the fact there was _another_ change in design that she wasn't aware of! It's not fair!

"Bonnie!" Clemont scolded her lightly, although he felt unsure how to even respond to the look. Ash was still wearing his Kalos clothes, not much has changed there at all. However, it's the fact his best friend went and got himself a haircut, of all things, that makes things so out of place! He has never seen Ash change himself this drastically!

Sure, his friend would change outfits and whatnot, but those were just clothes. This was something else!

Chuckling, Ash shook his head and began to rub Bonnies head, making her pout more, "I know, it might be weird for you, Bonnie. Heck, it's still weird for me, but it was something I've been thinking about for a while now."

This made them all stare him curiously, he planned this all along?

"Well, I like it," Serena stated with a smile. She too was shocked from Ash's out of character decision, but it was his call and she wanted to respect that. Plus, it makes him even cuter, which is always a plus in her books. To her, Ash looked mature. It was a look that felt as though Ash was made to look this way. Even though he now looked more mature, she can still the same Ash she grew to love. There still was his passion for battles, adventures, and that unbridled confidence that makes him who he is. She will miss his larger hair, as she felt she would have loved to play with it, but she'll get over it!

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out as it agreed with Serena, nuzzling to Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled at the warm responses by both, "Ah, thanks you too," he thanks them warmly.

Getting ready to leave in hopes of getting more training done, Ash looks at his hat and puts it on, noticing it hugs his head much more than when he had his larger hair.

"Why did you cut your hair anyway, Ash?" Clemont asked curiously and the others wanted to know as well. Serena cut her hair to change herself for the better and she has shown significant growth as a person, they all admit to that. She no longer carries a defeatist attitude that she once had. She now seems more expressive, optimistic, and determined. To them, it was a sign of great things to come from that redesign of hers.

But for Ash? What's made him do this? What happened for him to change the way he looked? Was he upset? Did he need their help?

Ash noticed their concerns and smiles, knowing they must have thought some crazy ideas. Even he had second thoughts going through with it, but seeing how it all turned out? He doesn't regret it one bit!

With a nonchalant shrug, Ash asks, "Well, remember when Serena had her haircut?"

The three nod and Serena replies, "Yeah, I did it as my first step to becoming a better Pokémon Performer." She and the others don't know where he's getting at.

"Well," Ash begins as he scratches his cheek nervously, a blush adorning his cheeks yet again, "when I see you with that new haircut, I saw you change – in a good way!" he hastily added that as he didn't want her to feel as though her change was a bad thing. Luckily, she didn't take any offense and smiles at him.

Clemont nodded, "Yeah, but what does this have to do with you, Ash?" he asked , wanting to know the answer. He felt as though Ash was stalling, probably out of nervousness? He knew Ash was rather bashful when it came to expressing himself. 'Did he do this because of-' he was cut out from his train of thought as Bonnie pouted and jumped up and down impatiently.

"C'mon, Ash! Tell us! Tell us!" she orders childishly as she grabs his hand, pouting at him. How could he say no to her?

"Hahah! Bonnie, relax! I'm getting there," Ash laughs and calms her down as Pikachu goes to her. Bonnie immediately calms down, with Pikachu in her arms. Pikachu nodded at Ash, signifying he was doing this for the team. Ash rolled his eyes playfully at Pikachu's 'sacrifice.'

"Anyway, I did it because I thought Serena looked amazing with short hair and I wanted to do the same," he states staring at Serena with a smile.

All but Pikachu freeze. Serena stares at Ash with a shocked expression, yet she slowly begins to process what he said and begins to smile at his words. She blushes, putting her hand on the ribbon Ash gave her. He really thought she looked amazing? She gives him an award-winning smile as she cocks her head to the side, "Thank you, Ash. That's really thoughtful of you to have said that!"

He smiles nodding, "You're wel- oomph!" He grunts when he felt his chest being hit. He looks down to see Serena hugging him, her arms wrapped around him, and her head in his chest. Looking a tad awkward from the unexpected hug, he looks up to see both Clemont and Bonnie, along with Pikachu, giving him a thumbs up. Taking their word, he hugs back and she stiffens for a second. He was hugging back? She felt his arms and slowly began to relax.

Mustering the courage, she looks up to him; her blush intensifying from his gaze. He grins lightly, "I'm glad you like it, Serena. I did it for you."

"Like I said, it looks amazing on you and I stick by it. I love it, Ash," she says smiling, before kissing his cheek. Ash stares at her with his eyes wide, his mouth agape, and his cheeks warming from the kiss. Serena giggles and winks, pulling away.

"So, now that we have similar hairstyles now, we should see if Clemont should get one too," Serena teases as both her and Ash turn to the said blond. The boy stiffens at their mischievous grins and it wasn't long before Bonnie wanted to join in.

"Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

"Dene!"

"Bonnie, no!"

It was too late! Now, paralyzed, Clemont stares in fear at his friends. Ash and Bonnie were busy dragging him to their rooms, with Serena getting her fashion kit out. She then takes out scissors and starts snipping the air menacingly. They all have evil glints in their eyes as they stare at him, ready to attack.

Clemont saw Pikachu give him a salute.

"Guys? Y-you guys are joking, right? Right? … Guys?!"

The entire Pokémon Center would end up being considered haunted from the screams of a 13 year old boy.


End file.
